la lumière dans mes Ténèbres
by ptit lu
Summary: Après sa victoire sur Voldemort, Harry sombre. Mais il va se trouver deux alliés particulièrement inattendu. Seulement des alliés ? HP/LM/SS
1. La confiance rien que la confiance !

Hello ! Me voilà avec une deuxième story, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleillé sur Poudlard, il était 7h30 quand Harry Potter, encore tout groggy de sommeil entra dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà attablés avec une assiette bien remplie pour le roux.

- Franchement Harry, tu pourrais faire un effort, on a Potion dans une demie-heure. Ce n'est pas le moment d'énerver Snape, le réprimanda Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas tant pour énerver Snape qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, mais plutôt qu'il avait veillé tard avant de pouvoir allé se servir en potions Sans rêves, dans la réserve du maître des potions. Depuis la fin de la guerre deux mois plus tôt, le Survivant qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage Noirs devait tout les nuits affronté des cauchemars, hanté par le trop grand nombre de victime : Ginny, Minerva McGonagall, Maugrey Fol Œil... dans son malheur Harry avait quand même su protéger sa plus proche famille, a part sa Ginny, et bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle était resté sa petite soeur, mais elle avait préféré se sacrifier pour sauver l' Élu, elle avait pris le sort de mort de Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'avait pris en traître car Harry était alors engagé dans un combat acharné contre deux Mangemorts. S'obligeant à revenir dans le présent, Harry attaqua sans appétit son petit déjeuner.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que le cours de Malefoy va donné, s'interrogea Hermione.

- Ouais en tout cas moi je suis rassuré que Rémus soit là quand même, on ne sait jamais avec ce Mangemort.

- Il ne l'est plus, Ron, il aidé le professeur Snape dans son rôle d'espion.

- T'a beau dire pour moi un Mangemort reste un Mangemort ! Et toi Harry t'en pense quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il faut voir avant de juger.

Cette réponse surprit Ron et Hermione, mais les deux amis ne répondirent rien, conscient de l'étrange amitié qui s'étaient développé entre Malefoy, Snape et leur Harry.

Bien que ce soit le premier jours de cours dispensé par Malefoy celui ci vivait au château de puis la fin de la guerre, son manoir ayant été détruit par la fureur de son ancien maître quand son revirement de camp fut rendu public. Harry se souvenait très bien de leur première rencontre avec Snape et Malefoy après la victoire.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Harry était assis près du lac, seul, il réfléchissait à tous les événements en regardant le lac calme ou se reflétait les rayons dorés du soleil couchant. Il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de ses deux professeurs à ses côtés, mais n'en fut pas pour autant surpris

- Eh bien Potter, on est pas avec ses admirateurs ? Demanda sarcastiquement Snape.

Harry n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre. Ce qui interloqua les deux hommes, eux qui étaient habitués à apprécier la fougue et l'insolence du jeune homme.

- Vous allez bien monsieur Potter ? Demanda doucement Malefoy.

- Pourquoi n'irais je pas bien ? Tout vas pour le mieux, Voldemort est mort, tout le monde est libre, et moi je me retrouve avec du sang sur les mains et des rêves pleins de cauchemars, répondit Harry.

Snape voulut croiser le regard du jeune homme, celui qui lui rappelait tant ça meilleure amie, mais Harry se dégagea vivement quand il sentit la main de l'homme lui empoigné doucement le menton. Se relevant hâtivement, Harry commença à s'en aller, mais Lucius le retint par le poignet

- Attends, Harry...

Mais il fut coupé par un gémissement de douleur de Harry, presque silencieux, mais sa carrière d'espion l'avait obligé à développer tous ses sens. Il remonta donc doucement la manche d' Harry, ce dernier l'implorant du regard d'arrêter. Malefoy et Snape écarquillèrent les yeux, devant les fines traces de coupure récente qu'ils virent sur le poignet du Survivant.

- Harry, depuis combien de temps tu t'inflige cela ? Demande Snape d'une voix basse ou pointai un accès de colère.

Harry voulut retirer son poignet mais la poigne de Malefoy sur son bras se resserra.

- N'espère pas t'enfuir avant de nous avoir répondu jeune homme.

Harry baissa la tête, honteux de son acte, mais c'était le seul moyen.

- Une seule fois.

- Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? Demanda Séverus, pendant que le blond ne put se retenir de caresser du bout des doigts les fines cicatrices qui altéraient légèrement la douceur de la peau, sensible à la douleur du plus jeune.

- La douleur me fait oublier ce n'est peut être qu'un petit moment, mais ça aide.

- Non, ça n'aide pas Harry, ce n'est qu'une illusion? Nous sommes sûrement les deux personnes les plus aptes à t'aider, alors parle nous.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille et que l'on m'oublie !

La réponse du jeune homme choqua tellement Lucius, qu'il lâcha son poignet, Harry en profita instantanément pour s'enfuir. Resté seul au bord du las, les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- On ne peut pas le laisser se détruire comme ça Séverus.

- Non, mais il va falloir qu'on le surveille de très près

Cette nuit là, Harry subtilisa pour la première fois de la potion Sans Rêves dans la réserve du maître des Potions sans savoir que c'était lui même qu'il l'avait mis mis subtilement en évidence.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Et les deux hommes avaient tenu leur promesse, le surveillant de loin, l'empêchant de sombrer un peu plus dans les cauchemars. Mais ils eut un imprévu : leur attachement au gamin, comme ils aimais si bien l'appeler quand ils étaient tous les deux seul dans leur appartement. Car seul le directeur savait que les deux anciens espions étaient amants, c'est pourquoi Lucius n'avait pas été si grandement affecté par la mort de Narcissa de la main de Sirius Black. Il vivait donc à deux mais depuis environ un mois, ils rêvaient d'un troisième corps à la peau dorée, blotti contre eux deux. C'était pendant un tour de surveillance que Séverus avait pris conscience de on amour pour Harry, il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait nier la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu SON Harry se faire embrasser par une Serdaigle. Il était rentré comme une furie dans ses appartement et s'était plantés devant son amant.

- Je veux Harry Potter avec nous, avait-il tout simplement dit.

Avant de se faire sauvagement embrasser par le blond. A bout de souffle, Lucius commença à picoré le cou de Séverus de baiser et dit :

- Moi aussi je le veux, Sév'...

S'en était suivis un concert de gémissement et de grognement de plaisir entre les deux hommes qui remercièrent le ciel que ce soit le week-end. Après de longues heures de passion et enfin repu l'un de l'autre, ils discutèrent des possibilités dont il disposait pour séduire Harry.

- Il faut avoir sa confiance en premier, dit Lucius.

- C'est sur, mais comment faire pour lui faire comprendre que nous voulons plus, répondit Séverus.

- Chaque chose en son temps, mon ange. On ira à son rythme tout en le guidant.

C'est sur ces pensées passionnantes que les deux hommes s'endormirent, fatigués de leurs ébats.

* * *

Désolés si le début est un peu maladroit, mais à la base j'avais prévu de faire un One Shot, mais finalement non...

Vos impressions ?


	2. Désirs inconnus et incongrus

Et me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre je l'ai écrit un 3 heures directement sur mon ordinateur donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Désir inconnu et incongru.**

Après avoir difficilement terminé son petit-déjeuner, Harry suivit Ron et Hermione vers les cachots ou le Maître de Potions officiait toujours, sans s'apercevoir des nombreux regards de convoitise de la part de jeunes filles et même de jeunes hommes sur son passage, il faut dire que Harry avait tout pour lui ayant reçu un entraînement intensif pendant les dernières vacances il arborait maintenant une silhouette élancé, musclé, et sa carrure en impressionné plus d'eux, il était également grand 1m80; ses cheveux plus indisciplinés que jamais, lui arrivés aux épaules, pour finir le regard triste qu' il arborait compléter le charme fou du Survivant faisant de lui la personne la plus convoité du moment, sa fortune et son pouvoir magique n'étant que des raisons supplémentaires pour vouloir mettre le grappin dessus.

- Et dire que Snape nous traite toujours aussi durement, se plaignit Ron.

- Au moins il ne fait plus de différence entre nous et les Serpentards, répondit Harry.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne nous mets plus de colle ou ne nous enlève plus de points à tour de bras ? Peut être, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer Neville tremble toujours autant à son approche.

Le trio se retourna vers le jeune homme et ils constatèrent qu'en effet Neville tremblait légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains tremble également. Avant que les trois amis ne purent reprendre leurs conversations sur le non-changement d'attitude de Snape, celui ci ouvrit la porte de ses cachots, vêtu de ses éternelles robes noir boutonnées jusqu'au cou, mais ce qui frappa Harry ce fut ses cheveux : ils n'avaient plus l'aspect gras d'avant, ils paraissaient même doux, et Harry eut envie de passer ses doigts dans ces derniers.

« Non, mais reviens sur Terre, mon pauvre vieux, c'est Snape, ce n'est pas parce qu'il te surveille pour te protéger qu'il a oublié que tu étais le fils de James »

Et sans que Harry ne comprenne cette constatation le plongea dans un état de tristesse, et c'est donc avec des yeux verts plus triste que jamais qu'il alla s'asseoir près de Ron et Hermione qui partageait leurs paillasse avec Neville, mais avant que Harry n'ai pu sortir ses affaires, la voix de Snape se fit entendre, doucement comme à son accoutumé.

- Ne vous installez pas, Monsieur Potter. Aujourd'hui vous allez vous installer à cette table, dit-il en désignant la seule table de libre au fond de la classe. J'aimerai testé vos capacités quand vous ne pouvez recevoir aucune aide extérieur, rajouta t'il avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Harry se leva donc et alla s'installer à la place qui lui avait été assignée, il se refusait à répondre à son professeur, certain que ce dernier n'attendait que cela pour lui donner une retenue.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez concoctez une potion de septième année, donc j'espère que vous avez rassemblé toute l'intelligence dont vos cerveaux atrophiés dispose, n'est ce pas Monsieur Londubat ? Continua Snape de sa voix doucereuse. Car je n'admettrais pas qu'un chaudron explose, est-ce bien clair ?

Personne n'osa répondre, ne savant pas très bien si Snape attendait vraiment une réponse.

- Bien, alors voici la recette, tous ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve au fond de la classe, vous avez deux heures pour préparer la première base de cette potion.

Snape tapota le tableau de sa baguette magique et le nom de la potion apparut :

_Potion du Polynectar._

Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire après avoir lu le titre, car même si c'était Hermione qui l'avait préparé pendant leur deuxième année, Harry avait attentivement regardé son amie procédé. Le petit brun jeta un regard a ses amis qui se trouvaient trois rangs devant lui : Ron et Neville aurait pu concourir pour le prix de la tête la plus désespérés, quand à Hermione elle se retenait difficilement de ne pas laisser apparaître un petit sourire victorieux. Revenant à sa préparation, Harry mit de l'eau à bouillir dans son chaudron et alla chercher tout les ingrédients qui lui serai utile, il commença à coupé les racines de plante en fine lamelle comme il lui était demandés et se désintéressant de ce qu'il se passait près de lui, décidé de ne pas donner à Snape d'autre moyens pour le descendre, il ne vit donc pas son enseignant se rapprocher de sa table...

Le désir pour leur Harry les rendant progressivement fou, Lucius et Séverus décidèrent donc de mettre sur pied un plan, destiné à mieux connaître leurs petit lion, comme Séverus avait cours avec lui en premier il décida de commencer à le questionner, c'est pourquoi il lui avait demandé de se mettre au fond de sa classe, ainsi ils serai plus tranquille pour discuter, les autres élèves n'aurai qu'à penser que la terreur des cachots s'acharnait une fois de plus sur le Prince des Gryffondors. Snape sourit pour lui même, il avait aperçu le petit sourire de Harry après la lecture de la potion, il était donc tout à fait justifier qu'il aille lui demandait des justifications.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi un tel sourire, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Snape au creux de l'oreille de sa proie.

Harry, qui était totalement dans sa bulle, sursauta à l'entente de cette voix ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire déraper son couteau avec lequel il coupait proprement ses dernières racines, malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le réflexe de retirer sa main qui maintenait en place les herbes, il ne put donc pas retenir un juron, quand il sentit la lame lui entaillait douloureusement le doigt.

- Attention, Harry, tu pourrais te faire très mal, ne put s'empêcher de dire Séverus.

- Non, vous croyez, répliqua avec mauvaise humeur Harry.

- Faites attention à votre ton Monsieur Potter, je suis toujours votre enseignant, et donc parfaitement en droit de vous attribuer une retenue si je le juge nécessaire.

« Comme si vous aviez besoin de justification » ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Il attrapa un torchon qui traînait sur sa table et essuya le sang qui ruisselait sur sa main avec, il s'était entaillé l'index sur la longueur de ses deux dernières phalanges, la blessure n'avait pas l'air grave, mais elle picotait méchamment Harry.

- Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie, monsieur ? Demanda Harry, trop content de pouvoir s'éloigner de son enseignant, qui lui provoquer une chaleur inconnu au creux des reins, il sentait que Snape était quasiment collé à son dos, et il surprit à avoir envie que son professeur comble la maigre distance qui les séparaient.

« Seigneur, ton combat avec l'autre face de serpent t'a complètement retourné le cerveau mon pauvre Harry, voilà que tu désire que Snape te prenne dans ses bras ! Non mais vraiment »

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Snape sortant par la même occasion Harry de ses pensées.

Et avant que Harry n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit Séverus avait emprisonné dans sa main le doigt ensanglanté de Harry. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la poigne de l'homme était douce mais ne manquer pas de force. Snape sortit une fiole de sa poche et laissa couler trois goutte sur la blessure qui se referma aussitôt ne laissant même pas de cicatrice.

- Et voilà, Potter, veillez quand même à être plus attentif à l'avenir.

- Oui, monsieur balbutia Harry, légèrement étourdi par la chaleur ambiante. Il souffla quand il pensa que son professeur aller le laisser tranquille, mais ce dernier prit la chaise à côté du brun et s'assit tranquillement, l'air de vouloir s'installer, Harry essaya tant bien que mal de continuer sa potion en cachant son trouble de sentir son professeur si proche de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis sur qu'il a mis quelque chose dans sa potion »

Séverus qui avait bien entendu aperçu le trouble du jeune homme, s'en amusa quelques instants avant de commencer son interrogatoire qu'il avait mis au point avec Lucius.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu est harcelé de proposition d'alliance ?

- Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ? Je vous intéresse ? Demanda Harry, légèrement énervé.

- Ne jouer pas avec le feux Monsieur Potter, dit Séverus en se collant brusquement au dos du jeune homme. Vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir à sentir un corps si proche du sien.

- Qu'avez vous mis dans votre potion ?

- Mais rien Monsieur Potter, je vous le certifie. Dois-je en conclure que c'est ma seule présence qui vous trouble ?

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour le réalité Snape !

- Langage Potter !

Harry replongea la tête vers son chaudron pour se contraindre à ne pas répondre.

- Je suis intéressé de savoir pourquoi vos fiançailles avec une joli demoiselle n'ai pas été déjà annoncé dans la Gazette.

- Elles ne m'intéressent pas.

- Et bien je pense que ce n'est pas les prétendantes qui manquent.

- Si ça pouvait être tout simplement des prétendants cela me conviendrai déjà mieux.

Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir révélé son homosexualité à Snape, c'est sur maintenant il aller s'en servir pour le railler et le rabaisser. A cette pensé, Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, Harry. Il y a plus de gens que tu ne le crois qui sont gay.

- Je sais, je crois juste que j'ai encore un peu de mal à l'accepter.

- Laisse toi du temps, murmura Snape avant de retourner à son bureau, car la cloche allait sonner.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait fini sa potion, et elle était parfaite. C'est légèrement hébété qu'il alla la déposer sur le bureau professorale.

La journée du Trio se passa agréablement, bien que Harry n'est pas été très attentif en cours, perturbé par la sensation de froid qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait quitté les cachots.

Snape raconté les révélations qu'il avait eu sur leur ange à Lucius pendant leur ronde. Le blond se retenait d'exploser de joie: son amour était gay, cela sera plus facile pour le conquérir.

- Mais il faudra être patient Lucius, il a du mal à accepter son orientation.

- Il se déteste ? Demanda Lucius, inquiet.

- Non, il a juste du mal. Tu sais pour les Moldus, c'est une tare d'être gay, et comme c'est de ce monde qu'il vient...

- Stupide Moldus, persifla Lucius

Tout d'un coup, Séverus s'immobilisa, Lucius le regarda et vit un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres et sans donner de signe avant-coureur, le brun s'empara avec passion de la bouche du blond, surpris, mais qui se fit un plaisir de lui rendre son baiser avec la même ferveur.

« Pourquoi tant d'empressement mon ange ? » demanda par pensé Lucius.

« Je voulais juste donné un aperçu de ce que peut être l'amour entre deux hommes, à notre petit »

« Il est ici ? »

« Juste à l'angle »

Lucius ne put s'empêche de gémir tant par le désir qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines, que par le fait qu'il savait que son lionceau les regardaient. Le blond décida de prendre les choses en mains, et plaqua un peu durement son partenaire contre le mur.

- Lucius, gémit Snape de douleur mais aussi de plaisir.

Les deux virilités des deux hommes s'étant réveillés, ils entreprirent de frotter leurs bassins dans une danse sensuelle, hypnotique.

Harry, qui n'avait pas prévu de tombé sur ces deux professeurs en pleins ébats, ne s'était encore moins attendu à sa réaction, sa gorge s'était brusquement asséché et une excitation sans précédent monta en lui, il aurait tant voulu embrasser lui aussi les deux hommes, sentir les deux hommes s'occuper de lui... Quand il prit conscience de ces pensées, Harry pris peur et décida de retourner dans son dortoir, sans avoir sa potion de Sommeil. Mais il ne put ignorer le gémissement que laissèrent entendre les deux hommes quand ils atteignirent le point de non-retour.

- Harry !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Lucius et Séverus vont devenir légèrement machiavélique et Harry devra subir leurs attaques... Subir, vraiment ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Que le show commence !

Harry était allongé sur son lit, haletant de sa course pour rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir. Il essayai d'analyser toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait : les deux principales étant le désir et la peur. Car, il avait désiré se joindre aux ébats des deux hommes, se mêlait à leurs caresses fiévreuses et les embrassaient avec autant de passion qu'ils avaient échangé leurs baisers, et au vu de ses envies Harry était effrayé, il avait beau être gay, de là à désirer deux de ses enseignants, des anciens Mangemorts qui plus est.

" Ce sont les hormones," pensa Harry pour se rassurer. " J'ai 17 ans, aucune expérience amoureuse et je suis bourré d'hormones."

Mais une voix au fond de sa tête, lui disait que l'excitation qui l'habitait et qui était plus que visible dans son bas de pyjama était trop forte pour être la résultante d'une poussée d'hormone face à une scène plus qu'érotique. Mais Harry était bien décidé à se prouver qu'il n'était pas attiré par ses professeurs. C'est sur cette résolution qu'il s'endormit dans un sommeil pour la première fois sans cauchemars depuis deux mois. Dans une chambre quelques parts dans le château, un couple s'endormait également, un sourire aux lèvres et les rêves peuplés d'un petit brun plus torride et sensuel que jamais. Le réveil de Harry fut plus dur qu'il ne l'avait espéré : ses pensées étaient inévitablement tournées vers les deux hommes aux yeux plus envoûtant l'un que l'autre, mais le Gryffondor mit un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder la table professorale ou se trouvaient ses deux gardiens du sommeil. Harry sentit néanmoins un regard appuyé sur ses fesses quand il s'assit. Lucius et Séverus scrutèrent leur ange pour s'assurer qu'il mangeait un minimum, ils avaient prévu de séduire leur ange tour à tour pour le mettre à l'aise avec les deux hommes séparément pour pouvoir ainsi le mettre plus à l'aise avec lui même, ce qui l'aidera beaucoup quand il se retrouvera face aux deux hommes. Le blond et le brun avaient encore en mémoire la scène de la nuit précédente, savoir que leur lion les avait regardé était particulièrement grisant. Séverus décida de partir en même temps que Harry afin de le rattraper dans les couloirs désert à cette heure afin de l'obliger à manger et aussi commencer à exécuter le plan mise en place avec Lucius pour le séduire.

- Monsieur Potter, un instant je vous prie, se fit entendre une voix basse et grave, qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du Survivant.

Bien qu'il n'en est pas l'envie, Harry s'arrêta, après tout Snape était toujours son enseignant et il pouvait parfaitement lui mettre des heures de retenue s'il le voulait, cependant il ne souhaitait pas faire face à son Maître des Potions, il resta donc dos à lui.

- Harry, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ces tartines immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas faim, professeur, je vous remercie, déclara Harry en reprenant son chemin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Séverus et sur ses réflexes d'espion, rapidement mais non sans douceur l'ex Mangemort attrapa le Gryffondor et le plaqua dans le renfoncement du mur. Harry lui adressa un regard troublé par la proximité avec l'un des deux protagonistes qui avait hanté son sommeil, la nuit dernière.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Harry, reprit Séverus.

Il claqua des doigts et une tartine au chocolat apparut dans sa main, il la présenta devant la bouche de Harry qui le regardait, les yeux brillant d'incompréhension.

- Mords, dit simplement Séverus.

Alors, Harry, qui s'était perdus dans l'abîme des yeux noirs qui lui faisait face, mordit dans la tartine. Il regarda dans les yeux son professeur quand il mâcha, et ce dernier ne put réfréner son désir quand le brun lécha ses lèvres de façon tout aussi sensuelle qu'innocente : un cocktail explosif pour le self-control du professeur qui décida de taquiner un peu son lionceau.

- Alors, Harry, le spectacle que Lucius et moi t'avons offert la nuit dernière t'a plu ?

Tout en parlant, Séverus s'était rapprochés de Harry, l'obligeant à se plaquer davantage contre le mur.

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parler, professeur, murmura difficilement Harry de plus en plus troublé par l'onde de chaleur qu'il sentait parcourir son corps.

- Si bien sur que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. Mais je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Hier soir, Lucius et moi faisions notre ronde, nous savions qu'un Gryffondor particulièrement rebelle était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais comme nous n'étions pas censé savoir qu'il était là, nous avons compensé le manque de récalcitrants par quelque chose de bien plus plaisant, t'en souviens tu Harry ? Te souviens tu de mes mains sur le corps de Lucius ? Des gémissements qu'il me tirait par ses caresses ? De nos baisers fiévreux ?

Hypnotisé par le discours, Harry hocha malgré lui la tête.

"Comment puis je être excité uniquement par des paroles ?" se demanda Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, Séverus en bon Occlumens qu'il était, avait lu dans son esprit, il décida donc de continuer son petit jeu qui lui était plus que plaisant.

- Tout ça, c'était pour toi, mon ange. Pour que tu vois combien cela peut être bon de se laisser toucher par un autre homme, combien c'est jouissif de voir un autre homme se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses.

Harry respirait difficilement à présent, et comme une délivrance, la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna à ce moment.

- File en cours, mon lionceau. Lucius n'apprécierai pas trop de te voir arriver en retard, je te verrai ce soir.

Et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, Séverus laissa là un Gryffondor complètement hébété et essayant vainement de faire retomber son excitation à un niveau acceptable pour aller en cours de sortilège. Il y arriva tout pile à l'heure, mais au moins Malefoy ne lui fit aucune remarque. Rémus se tenait au fond de la classe, il était là pour épauler le nouveau professeur, en dehors de ses propres heures de cours : il s'occupait de la DCFM.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, commença Malefoy après avoir refermé la porte. Je serais votre professeur de Sortilège à partir de maintenant. Travailler avec rigueur et discipline et mes cours vous seront agréable, faites le contraire et je vous promets que vous allez détester venir à ce cours malheureusement obligatoire pour vous.

Toute la classe resta stoïque devant la déclaration on ne peut plus claire de leur désormais professeur de Sortilège.

- Pour le moment j'aimerai que les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles se mélangent. Aujourd'hui je vais testé vos aptitudes à réagir face à des sortilèges informulés, bien entendu vous riposterez avec un informulés également, ajouta Lucius avec un sourire. Comme vous êtes un nombre impair, l'un de vous devra se mettre avec moi. Un volontaire ?

Bizarrement, une agitation frénétique anima soudain la classe, tout le monde cherchant un partenaire dans l'autre maison.

- Moi qui pensait que les Gryffondor débordaient de courage, je suis déçu, commenta Malefoy devant le manque d'enthousiasme des lions. Je vais désigner cette personne.

Harry le vit jeté un regard à la classe mais il était sur que ce serait lui que le professeur choisirait. Et cela ne manqua pas.

- Monsieur Potter venait donc me rejoindre, je vous prie. Il me semble injuste pour la classe de vous laisser vous entrainer avec vos partenaires habituels.


	4. Place à la magie !

Voila le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et en vous remerciant grandement pour vos eviews que vous m'avez laissé pendant mon absence

* * *

- Ben voyons, marmonna Harry qui avait une petit idée sur le pourquoi du choix de son enseignant.

Ron et Hermione rirent face à la remarque de leur ami et lui lancèrent un sourire d'encouragement quand celui ci se déplaça pour prendre place aux côtés de Rémus et il attendit que son professeur finisse d'expliquer aux autres en quoi consistait l'exercice.

- Victime de ta victoire, Harry ? Demanda avec un sourire Rémus .

- Victime de mon pouvoir, plutôt, rétorqua Harry. « Étant donné vos capacités magiques », il a du oublier qu'il m'a fallut plus d'une demie journée pour pouvoir venir à bout de l'autre face de serpent preuve que je ne suis pas si puissant que cela.

- Tu n'as pas conscience de ton pouvoir ? Demanda ahuri Lucius qui était revenu vers le jeune homme pour débuter son cour.

- Tu ne sens même pas la puissance de ton aura ? Renchérit Rémus.

Harry, à qui les deux hommes commençait à faire paniquer, hocha négativement la tête. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de dépit.

- Bien, viens avec moi Harry.

Lucius l'emmena dans un coin de la classe jalonnés de coussins moelleux. Le reste de la classe était tellement concentré à essayé de jeter un sortillége informulés, que personne ne les regarda traverser la classe.

- Assied-toi, ordonna gentiment le blond.

- Mais l'exercice, protesta Harry.

Lucius mit ses mains sur ses épaules du plus jeune, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

- Comment peux tu espérer jeter correctement des sortilèges, si tu ne connaît même pas ta puissance magique, argua Malefoy.

- Mes sortilège ont toujours été correct avant.

- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas majeur avant.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry.

A ce moment la, Rémus s'avança pour expliquer les faits à son filleul d'adoption.

- Quand un sorcier né, il ne reçoit qu'une petite partie de son héritage magique. Car il doit apprendre à maîtriser la magie qui est instable et influençable en fonction des émotions que ressent le sorcier. Il obtient cette maîtrise environ un an avant sa majorité. C'est pourquoi les sorciers ne reçoivent leur héritage magique qu'à cette date d'anniversaire. Généralement il ressente une onde de chaleur quand il la reçoit mais il fait être dans un endroit magique pour cela.

Harry qui était retourné chez les Dursley, pour ses dernières vacances, n'avait pas pu la ressentir, cette onde magique car elle se produisait exactement à l'heure de naissance et disparaissait aussi vite la minute d'après.

- Et comment je fais pour l'accepter cette magie, moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais sentie prendre place en moi, demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Dans ce cas, il faut que ce soit toi qui aille à elle, expliqua doucement Lucius. Il faut que tu la cherche et la ressorte dans chaque pores de ta peau, il faut que tu accepte de ne faire plus qu'un avec.

- Et je suis censé faire ça comment ?

- Je vous laisse, je vais surveiller la classe, dit Rémus en s'éloignant.

Harry dut s'avouer que le fait de se retrouver seul face au blond le rendait légèrement nerveux, il ne put réfréner un sursaut quand il sentit le blond s'asseoir derrière lui, ses fines jambes emprisonnant celles du brun

- Il faut d'abord que tu me fasses confiance et surtout que tu te fasses confiance, ange. Je suis la uniquement pour te guider, mais c'est toi qui doit trouver ton pouvoir, d'accord ?

Harry hocha timidement la tête.

- Et si il n'y a pas de magie ? Si je ne suis pas aussi puissant que vous ne le pensez ?

- Tu nous as réuni pendant une guerre, tu as fait de nous une seule et même unité, seul quelqu'un de puissant est capable de cela, crois moi.

- D'accord, admit Harry. Que dois je faire ?

- Tu me laissera te guider ? Il faut absolument que tu t'abandonne.

- Vous restez là ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne te quittes pas, répondit Lucius.

- Alors allons y

Lucius prit délicatement les mains de Harry entre le siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Ferme les yeux et cherche en toi ta magie, il faut que tu la trouves et que tu la ressentes dans chaque cellules de ton corps, laisse toi allez.

Harry ferma docilement les yeux et chercha sa magie à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi chercher, alors il se contente de ressentir chaque battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine, son sentir battre doucement dans ses veines, le souffle de Lucius dans son coup. Puis Harry sentit brusquement une onde de chaleur lui parcourir le dos, surpris il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers son professeur.

- C'est bien Harry, le félicita Lucius avec un grand sourire. Mais il ne faut pas que tu en ai peur maintenant que tu l'as trouvé il faut que tu ne fasses plus qu'un avec elle...

Alors Harry se replongea plus facilement que la première fois dans cette chaleur bienveillante jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente grandir et vouloir prends plus de place. Harry ne résista pas, au contraire, il s'obligea à se relaxer plus, pour se blottit plus dans les bras de l'aristocrate blond qui fut autant contente des progrès de son protégé que de ses réactions; cela prouvait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Cela prit à Harry plus d'une demie heure pour unir totalement sa magie mais quand il sentit un grand souffle chaud prendre possession de tout son corps il sut qu'il avait réussi et rouvrant les yeux adressa un grand sourire à Lucius, avant de réprimer un bâillement inopportun.

- Dors, maintenant Harry, cela est normal vu ta puissance, il faut que tu te reposes, je vais prévenir tes professeurs.

Harry fit alors quelque chose qu'il pensa invraisemblable deux heures encore avant, il embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Lucius pour le remercier avant de s'allonger confortablement sur les coussins et de s'endormir, laissant un Lucius avec un sourire plus que niais reprendre difficilement ses esprtis tout en se relevant pour accomplir sa mission.


	5. retour

Hey tout le monde !

Tout d'abord désolé pour cette absence plus que prolongée et totalement imprévu.

Tout avait commencé par un manque d'inspiration à mon entrée à la fac en septembre dernier mais au lieu de s'arranger les choses se sont légèrement aggravés, sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails afin de conserver un minimum de vie privée, ma mère s'est retrouvée du jour au lendemain dans un fauteuil roulant, la jambe gauche broyée suite à un grave accident. Vous devez vous en doutez les jours et les mois non pas était facile et cela m'a coûté ma première année de fac que je repique.

Mais tous cela pour vous dire que je n'ai absolument pas abandonner l'écriture et , j'écris toujours ( d'ailleurs une autre histoire est en préparation ) c'est juste qu'entre les cours, les examens, la rééducation de ma mère, la mienne ( me suis foutu en l'air le pied gauche ) le sport et ma vie « sociale » il est rare que j'ai le temps et l'envie de m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur est d'écrire se croise en même temps, ce qui fait que tout est dans mon carnet et qu'il manque juste le temps de le taper à l'ordinateur.

Mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible et de me motiver à 200%, n'ayant pas quitter mon histoire une seule seconde depuis tous ces mois, je dois avouer ne pas m'être rendue compte de votre « attente »

Sincèrement désolé et ne espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'espère vous retrouvez tous pour fêter mon retour officiel!7

A très vite !


End file.
